


Red

by Lupy180



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Filthy, Kinks, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Smut, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Based on a request for a safe word during sex with Hvitserk.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: NSFW, safe word, smut, language, sort of a Submissive / Dominate relationship, a little choking, little praise kink

Hvitserk was sweet and gentle on the outside but you were very well aware of the darkness that he kept hidden away from most of the world. Especially when it came down to doing things in the bedroom. You were aware of his secret there. It’s something only the two of you did.

He loved having you at his mercy. Sometimes tied down, or even sitting on your knees with your arms tied behind your back. That seemed to be his favorite.

You felt the ropes tighten around your elbows as he pressed a light kiss at the crook of your neck.

“How are you doing?” Hvitserk whispered.

“Hmmm, good.” You mumbled.

“Tell me the safe word again.” Hvitserk demanded before he began undressing behind you.

“Red.” You spoke gently.

“Glad you remember it. Now do you think you will use it if need be?” He asked as he reached around and began rubbing your clit with his fingers.

You leaned your head back on his chest and hummed in pleasure. He tilted his head down and placed his lips over yours. You felt his other hand reach down and line the tip of his erection against your entrance.

He began with a few gentle thrusts and then moved his free hand up to your hair and pushed you face down into the mattress. You turned your head to the side and looked up at him with hooded eyelashes. He pulled his hand away from between your thighs and held onto your hips as he started to move in fast and violent thrusts.

“Hvitserk!” You moaned as he swirled his lips and slammed his hips down.

With your hips up in that specific angle you found yourself reveling in the feeling of ecstasy. With every thrust you could feel the tip of his head brush against a delicious patch that made heat flood your tingling belly.

You squirmed and felt your entire body clench up. Hvitserk released his hold on your hips and leaned forward to cup your throat. He gave it a gentle squeezed while he thrusted even faster. Harder.

“Such a good girl.” He praised before pressing a kiss to your cheek.

“Hmm… Hvitserk, I-” you felt your legs tremble.

“You want to come Baby?” He asked.

“Please.” You begged.

“Then go on, Y/N… Come.” His tone became dark and he thrusted deeper inside you.

You felt your entire body clench tight and your inner walls clasped around his cock. Hvitserk groaned and began to move in erratic thrusts. He released your throat to brace himself on the bed. He was trembling and with one last final thrust he coated your inner walls with his seed.

“I love when you take it like a good girl.” He commented before he pulled out of you and began untying the ropes behind you.


End file.
